Consejos
by Clary Lightsworn
Summary: Shaoran y Sakura han sido novios por más de un año, pero ¿Que pasará si ciertas dudas acerca de un tema en particular, atormentan al muchacho? ¿A quien puede acudir para pedir consejos? ¿Estará la reencarnación de Clow dispuesto a ayudarlo en este tema?
1. Chapter 1

**Consejos**

 _ **Notas:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no pertenecen, sino a sus respectivas autoras el grupo CLAMP. **  
**_

 _Este fic ocurre despues de los eventos de Clear Card y contiene pequeñas referencias a Tsubasa Chronicles. Me inspire despues de ver la forma en la que Eriol y Sharoan interactuan a espaldas de Sakura en Clear Card, al parecer ambos se han vuelto muy amigos desde que Sakura cambio todas las cartas Clow y pense que Shaoran podría tener la confianza suficiente para preguntarle a Eriol sobre temas de pareja.  
_

* * *

 **Desde Hong Kong**

Dentro de su habitación iluminada apenas por la luz de la pantalla de su celular. Veía uno a uno los diferentes nombres y números de sus contactos.

\- ¿A quién debería pedirle este tipo de consejos?- meditaba el castaño mientras agitaba su cabello con su mano, una y otra vez.

Shaoran Li había pasado cerca de dos meses con su familia en Hong Kong y regresaría a Tomoeda en los próximos días, hace una semana estaba más que emocionado por volver a ver su querida novia Sakura, con quien llevaba un poco más de un año de tener una relación oficial.

Sí, porque aunque ambos seguían siendo tímidos, su relación había ido un poco más lejos que esos viajes al acuario o al parque que solían realizar cuando el regreso a Japón y ambos resolvieron todo ese lio de las Clear Card, realmente él lamentaba haberle ocultado tantas cosas pero aun así la chica había sido bastante comprensible.

Luego de ese punto todo estaba bien, hasta que cierta plática con la chica lo había dejado bastante desconcertado. Era de esas cosas que siempre lo ponían contra la pared, aquello que no tenía que ver con magia o darse de espadazos contra alguien. Eran esos asuntos que involucraban expresar sentimientos los que siempre le daban en que pensar, pero este en particular sentía que lo superaba sobremanera. Más aun al tratar de imaginar como la inocente mente de su novia, o eso pensaba él a pesar de que ahora ambos tenían 17 años, como había llegado a pensar en esa posibilidad, ¿Acaso Tomoyo habría tenido algo que ver?

Los ojos del castaño se centran en la pantalla, mientras cree haber encontrado la solución a sus problemas y recuerda ciertas frases que esa persona le dijo hacia años atrás.

 _"No es recomendable acelerarse, lo mejor es nadar tranquilamente y esperar el momento indicado para usar toda tu capacidad, así llegaras a la meta primero. Esto no solo es útil en el nado sino con la persona que tú quieres"_

 _"Lo único que te falta es un poco de experiencia, así podrás dominar el ski y muchas otras cosas"_

\- Aunque me duela admitirlo, creo que "él" es el único que me puede aconsejar- dice mientras piensa una y otra vez sobre marcar el número en su teléfono.

/

 **En Inglaterra.**

El joven de cabello azulejo observa intrigado la pantalla de su celular.

" _Necesito un consejo"_

El mensaje había sido enviado desde Hong Kong y pertenecía a su descendiente más joven, Shaoran Li, pero ¿Qué clase de consejo podría necesitar el joven mago a las 11:58 p.m de su país?

Hacía años que los incidentes paranormales relacionados con la magia y las cartas creadas por el antiguo mago Clow habían cesado, además había sido simplemente un mensaje, si Shaoran hubiera tenido alguna emergencia obviamente lo habría llamado directamente.

\- Bueno, no lo averiguare sino lo pregunto- dice para sí mismo el hechicero acomodándose sus lentes.

" _ **¿Consejo? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Sakura?"**_

Toma unos minutos hasta que el mensaje se marca como leído y luego unos más para notar que Shaoran está escribiendo la respuesta.

" _Si"_

¿En serio tardo tanto para eso? Se pregunta el inglés, aunque nota como el otro mago está escribiendo algo más, luego no, luego si y finalmente recibe un nuevo mensaje.

" _¿Estas solo?"_

El chico de cabello azulado suelta una risa y observa el reloj, unos minutos pasan de las 7 de la noche, Kaho y Nakuru tardarán por lo menos media hora más en regresar de hacer las compras, ahora cree tener una idea más clara de cuál puede ser la situación.

" _ **Tengo unos minutos"**_

Responde, rápidamente para tratar de motivar al joven asiático a seguir con la conversación, un par de minutos más transcurren hasta el siguiente mensaje.

" _Es algo un poco personal, así que espero no molestarte con esto"_

" _La profesora y tú, ya…"_

" _Quiero decir, ¿Tú ya has estado con ella?"_

Otra risa por parte del mago, de pronto recuerda esos momentos en que disfrutaba torturar a un Shaoran más joven, para que pudiera expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Sakura.

" _ **¿Si Kaho y yo que? ¿Li? Exprésate bien, ya no tienes 11 años"**_

El mensaje se marca como recibido, pero la pantalla se queda sin actividad por un instante, seguramente el castaño del otro lado del teléfono se asustó por el "regaño". Aunque claro, ahora que entendía la curiosidad del chico y como todo se relacionaba con Sakura, no sabía realmente como sentirse.

" _¿Te has acostado con ella?"_

Recibe finalmente.

La respuesta es obvia y probablemente Shaoran lo tenía claro, pero si se lo está preguntando es porque realmente necesita ayuda con el tema y el hecho de que recurriera a él para resolver sus dudas era algo que no podía pasar por alto. Hiragizawa sonríe nuevamente tratando de imaginar al tímido muchacho al otro de la pantalla, pero de nuevo, tratándose de Sakura, debía de actuar con madurez.

" _ **Si"**_

Responde secamente, para presionar a su descendiente a que continúe con la plática.

\- No creí que quisieras dar este paso tan rápido, Shaoran- dice mientras espera la respuesta- Agradezco tu confianza y ahora me da curiosidad sobre cuáles son tus planes.

" _Lo imagine"_

Otra respuesta cobarde. Eriol cambia su expresión a una más seria y decide sacarle la verdad a su entrevistador.

" _ **¿Qué estas tramando Shaoran Li? ¿Acaso tú y Sakura están pensando en hacer alguna travesura? Espero sea cosa de dos y no que quieras presionarla ¿O acaso, ya la hicieron y ahora estas metido en problemas?"**_

" _NO"_

Responde casi de inmediato.

" _Es decir aun no, pero…"_

" _Pero ella piensa que deberíamos hacerlo"_

La respuesta conmociona un poco a la reencarnación de Clow, el imaginar a la dulce niña que lo llama para saludarlo y le manda postales para Navidad y año nuevo, proponiéndole ese tipo de cosas a su ahora novio, le hacia frikearse un propio.

Claro, Sakura ya no era una niña de primaria, con 17 años era una hermosa estudiante de preparatoria y era normal en estos tiempos que los jóvenes tuvieran ese tipo de curiosidad por experimentar.

" _ **¿Sakura te lo propuso?"**_

Pregunta intrigado el inglés.

" _No fue una propuesta en si"_

" _Más bien fue un comentario, acerca de que nuestra relación debería ser más íntima"_

" _ **Espera, te marcare"**_

El pelinegro se dirige rápidamente al balcón donde puede estar pendiente en caso de que Kaho regrese y cierra la puerta tras el para que un curioso Spinel no lo interrumpa.

Por su parte el castaño en Hong Kong nota como el tono de llamada de su celular se activa y coloca rápidamente un hechizo de silencio en las paredes de su habitación.

 _\- No tenías que llamarme-_ le dice sonrojado tomando el teléfono.

\- Es algo bastante importante de lo que estamos hablando, además el hecho de que me hablaras a mí significa que no tienes a nadie de confianza con quien hablar del tema- le dice Eriol con un tono casi de regaño- No es la primera vez que solicitas mi ayuda y sabes que cuando se trata de Sakura hago cualquier cosa que esté a mi alcance.

\- _Si, lo sé_ \- responde secamente.

\- Oye, sé que al principio no te agradaba mucho, pero si ya diste el primer paso de preguntarme, ahora debes contármelo todo.

\- _Ok, hablando de eso_ \- dice mientras sujeta con fuerza la sabana en su otra mano- _Necesito saber algo muy importante._

\- Adelante.

\- _Alguna vez… es decir, todo lo que hacías en Tomoeda, ¿Era para provocarme celos y que le dijera mis sentimientos a Sakura? ¿O acaso, tú también sentías o sientes algo por ella?_

\- ¿Debo contestar eso?

\- _Todo lo que venga después dependerá de esa respuesta. Es decir la razón por la que te llame es porque no puedo hablar de esto con nadie más. Mis hermanas pensaran que soy un pervertido, mi madre me obligarían a que nos casemos o algo así. Decirle a Yukito sería prácticamente como decirle a Touya y la próxima vez que visite a Sakura seguramente me asesinará. Mei Ling finalmente ha comenzado una relación con alguien más, no sería justo con ella comentarle sobre esto. Y pues, dudo que Kerberos sepa algo del tema._

Eriol suelta una risa del otro lado del teléfono, lo cual relaja un poco a Shaoran.

\- ¿Y por qué te interesa esa respuesta?

\- _Porque si tú también sientes algo por ella, todo esto sería demasiado incómodo_.

\- Me siento atraído por Sakura- responde Eriol dejando a Shaoran en shock por unos momentos- Pero no de la forma que tú crees, es algo bastante complicado de hecho. Hace mucho tiempo Clow Reed se enamoró de una mujer valiente y con un gran poder mágico, Sakura tiene algunas cualidades de esa persona y creo que eso me atrae de ella. Desde que la conocí a través de mis visiones, la vi encontrar el libro y reunir las cartas Clow, la vi enfrentar a Yue y le di el cascabel a Kaho para darle una segunda oportunidad, la vi volverse más fuerte y vi muchas otras cosas que le esperan en el futuro, por supuesto también la vi conociéndote y supe que eres la persona que la haría feliz.

\- _Si, me dijiste eso cuando entrene contigo antes de volver a Japón._

\- Entonces no me decepciones Shaoran- le dice en tono paternal- Deja de preocuparte por lo que yo siento o no por ella. La quiero, la aprecio y le agradezco por heredar todas las responsabilidades a las que yo quise renunciar. Y por ese cariño que le tengo es que no quiero verla sufrir, eso por supuesto incluye desde amenazas sobrenaturales, hasta muchachos calenturientos.

 _\- Ya te dije que fue ella quien menciono el tema_ \- le reclama un poco exaltado Shaoran.

\- ¿Y estas seguro de que ambos están listos?- le dice aterrizando en tema el joven inglés- Es decir, asumo que antes de esto han sabido manejar el resto de su relación.

\- _A veces discutimos por tonterías_ \- confiesa apenado el castaño.

\- Eso nos pasa a todos, es algo normal y créeme que cuando convives más tiempo con alguien te das cuenta de todas esas cosas que pueden causar diferencias con la otra persona, pero si tú mismo admites que son tonterías entonces no debe afectarte.

\- _Supongo que tienes razón._

\- Ahora tengo curiosidad- dice el inglés jugando con la madera del balcón- ¿Qué fue lo que la dulce e inocente Sakura te dijo exactamente?

\- _¿Tienes que preguntarlo en ese tono?-_ le dice Shaoran sonrojado.

\- Vamos, ya estamos en esto, ahora dime- le dice retándolo divertido- ¿Estás seguro de que Sakura quiso decir que quería acostarse contigo?

Una tos se escucha del otro lado del teléfono y es obvio que el tema sigue abochornando al joven asiático, lo cual hace que Eriol suelte una risa, para luego continuar su charla.

\- ¿Sino puedes ni hablar del tema, como esperas llegar a ese paso?- le reclama el chicho de lentes.

\- _Esta bien, está bien_ \- dice Shaoran retomando la compostura _\- Ella dijo que hemos estado juntos oficialmente por más de un año, pero que me conoce desde que éramos unos niños y durante todo este tiempo yo la he hecho muy feliz._

\- ¿Pero?- dice Eriol tratando se imaginarse lo que la Card Captor le había dicho a su novio.

\- _Pues que está segura que cosas como la distancia o todo este asunto de la magia no ha podido separarnos y seguramente no lo hará. Pero que existen otras cosas que aún nos quedan por descubrir como pareja._

\- ¿Cómo el sexo?- especifica Eriol, lo que da lugar a otro ruido del otro lado del teléfono.

\- _¡SI!_ \- responde exaltado el descendiente del mago, hablar con Hiragizawa era una extraña mezcla entre hablar con un padre lleno de sabiduría y un adolescente molestándolo.

\- No te exasperes, recuerda cuando competimos en natación en la escuela Tomoeda, te dije que tenías que tomar las cosas con calma y ser paciente.

\- _¿Debería convencerla de esperar más tiempo?-_ pregunta resignado.

\- No- responde con cortesía- Si ella te lo propuso, seguramente es porque meditó todas estas cosas antes que tú. Es obvio que ella tiene algo de digamos "curiosidad", pero también cree que es algo que podría beneficiar su relación. Aparentemente ella ha tomado esta decisión con bastante madurez.

\- _¿Y crees que lo haga? ¿Crees que nos ayude?_

\- Por supuesto, es algo que ambos disfrutaran, si eres lo bastante hábil.

\- _Pero yo nunca_ …- agrega con decepción el castaño.

\- Eso es obvio Shaoran, pero la clave está en que no le des tantas vueltas al asunto- le responde Eriol, feliz de poder guiar a su descendiente- Además ya te decidiste en hablar estos temas conmigo, es decir no voy a decirte lo que tienes que hacer, creo que eso es bastante obvio, solo te recomiendo que no fuerces las cosas a un lugar o momento planeado y todo eso, créeme nunca funciona, algo puede salir mal y arruinarles el momento. Cuando regreses a Tomoeda invítala a salir, como siempre ya sabes: cine, parque, acuario, lo que se te ocurra y si la oportunidad surge aprovéchala.

\- _¿Y si lo hago mal?_

\- Tienen mucho tiempo para volverlo a intentar, necesitaras practica para saber que le gusta y que no. Siempre has sido muy observador, no deberías tener problemas y si tu intuición falla entonces pregúntale directamente.

\- _Lo haces sonar tan sencillo-_ le dice con un suspiro.

\- No es algo tan complicado créeme- dice acomodándose los lentes- De hecho la dificultad no está en complacer a una mujer, sino más bien en ganarse su corazón y en eso ya llevas ventaja.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpe la conversación y Eriol ve a su hermosa novia saludarlo desde el marco, con expresión extrañada al oír su conversación.

\- _Espero todo salga bien, ambos somos ya sabes "tímidos"_

\- Pues uno de los dos deberá ser valiente y espero que luego no me digas que fue ella- comenta entre una risa- Ten confianza- le dice finalizando la charla- ¡Ah! Y sobre todo no olvides cuidarte.

Eriol corta la conversación antes de escuchar la respuesta del joven asiático que seguramente sería otro reclamo. Guarda su teléfono después de ver la hora, seguramente Shaoran debió haber tenido una larga noche de insomnio antes de decirse a llamarlo y esperaba que después de su charla al menos logre dormir unas horas o tal vez por el contrario, solo le dio más cosas en que pensar.

\- ¿Qué estas tramando?- le dice Kaho Mizuki dándole un beso en la frente- ¿A quién le dabas esos consejos?

\- No te hagas la inocente- le dice besándola en los labios mientras acerca su cuerpo al suyo y coloca uno de sus brazos en la cintura de la maestra- Sé que Sakura estuvo hablando contigo sobre esto hace unas semanas. Debería darte vergüenza motivar a tus alumnos a experimentar con el sexo- agrega mientras su mano trata de colarse entre el vestido de la pelirroja para acariciar suavemente su espalda- Espero que tú también le dieras buenos consejos a Sakura.

\- Por supuesto, aprecio mucho a Sakura- dice soltando un leve jadeo cuando el inglés trata de soltar el vestido- Espera… Eriol… tengo que desempacar las compras.

\- Está bien- dice separándose un poco- Te daré diez minutos o yo mismo iré a buscarte a la cocina- termina en tono de amenaza- No esperaras que después de aconsejar adolescentes sobre este tema, no me dieran ganas de poner ciertas "cosas" en práctica.

\- ¿Cosas?- pregunta Kaho mientras trata de imaginar la sorpresa que el joven mago le tiene preparada esta noche, pero recupera la compostura rápidamente y se dirige a la cocina antes de que cumpla su amenaza.

\- Asegúrate de entretener a Ruby- le dice Eriol a un pequeño Spinnel que se encuentra detrás de unas almohadas y había observado la pequeña escena entre la maestra y la reencarnación de Clow.

\- Por supuesto amo Eriol- le responde el gatito- Aunque no es necesario que se preocupe por nosotros, imagino que Kerberos y Yue también estaban acostumbrados a sus "encuentros"

\- Yo soy diferente de Clow- le responde el inglés- Aunque claro, agradezco conservar ciertos recuerdos sobre el comportamiento femenino y las artes amatorias- dice con una sonrisa- Cenen sin nosotros- termina dirigiéndose a la habitación que comparte con Kaho.

Eriol ve el teléfono y nota que el castaño sigue conectado, por lo que decide escribir un último mensaje de despedida.

" _ **Shaoran, de verdad espero que no tengas problemas con este nuevo paso en tu relación, no temas en consultarme cualquier duda que tengas, prefiero ser yo quien te aconseje y no que busques tonterías en internet"**_

" _ **Ya verás que ambos la pasaran muy bien y sobre todo, debes seguir haciendo feliz a Sakura como hasta ahora"**_

" _ **Duérmete debe ser muy tarde en China"**_

" _Gracias"_

Aparece finalmente en la pantalla y luego el mago más joven termina su conexión, mientras Eriol ve por última vez la hora en su celular, para luego apagarlo y comenzar a usar su magia dentro de la habitación.

\- No cabe duda de que tienes a tu lado a una persona que te ama mucho, Sakura- reflexiona el joven acomodándose los lentes- Mira que armarse de valor para pedirme este tipo de consejos, aun sabiendo que yo sería el primero en darle su merecido si te hace sufrir.

 **Fin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Consejos**

 _Inicialmente seria un One-Shot pero a petición decidi que seria interesante ver ambos puntos de vista y pues el hecho de ambos personajes sean tan timidos ayuda a poder darle un toque de humor. Asi que, he aqui el segundo capítulo, espero les guste._

* * *

 **PV Sakura**

Desde que había encontrado en el sótano de su casa, el libro con las cartas creadas por el antiguo mago Clow; la vida de Sakura nunca había vuelto a ser la misma. Si bien es cierto, ella tenía conocimientos acerca de las visitas que su madre les hacía de vez en cuando y sentía un poco de celos de que hermano fuera el único que pudiera verla; eso no significaba que ella deseaba llegar a convertirse en la poderosa maga que era ahora.

Había sido un largo viaje, recolectar las cartas Clow, cambiarlas a cartas Sakura y luego todo el incidente de las Clear Card. Por supuesto aun con todo ese enredo, estaba agradecida por las personas que había conocido y que ahora formaban parte de su vida, como Eriol, la maestra Mizuki, Akiho, su querido Yukito y por supuesto Shaoran.

Su vida y casi todo lo que la rodeaba estaba ligado a la magia, su hermano poseía poderes, su padre era la otra mitad de la reencarnación de Clow, su ahora novio era también un poderoso mago oriental y Tomoyo su amiga de toda la vida se había convertido en la guardiana de todos esos secretos. Por esa y otras razones, las cuales incluían lo despistada que podía llegar a ser algunas veces, la adolescencia a veces le pasaba una cara factura en especial a la hora de interactuar con otros chicos de su edad.

La preparatoria era difícil, muchas más horas de clases, proyectos, tareas, exámenes, además de que desde que su hermano se había marchado a la universidad el trabajo en casa para ella había aumentado. Agregándole a todo lo anterior, debía también dar su mayor esfuerzo para mantener funcionando su relación con Shaoran, aun con los constantes viajes de este a Hong Kong y otros países.

Muchas veces se había sentido angustiada por toda esa responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, especialmente cuando había tenido que sacrificar paseos con sus amigos, aquellos que conservaba desde antes de que su vida diera todo ese giro inesperado; por tener que practicar con su magia y es que tal como Eriol había predicho tiempo atrás, esta seguía desarrollándose y si no le dedicaba unas cuantas horas a la semana a entrenar sus poderes, ese exceso de energía podía causarle problemas y ponía en peligro el anonimato del mundo de la magia, algo que todos los magos incluyendo Clow, habían protegido durante miles de años.

\- Sakura- dice Kero posándose sobre la cama al ver que la chica seguía viendo el techo de su habitación, a pesar de que su padre le había llamado a comer hacia varios minutos- ¿Estas bien?

\- Si, no te preocupes- le dice levantándose confundida.

\- Tu cena, tu padre te ha estado hablando a comer- aclara el pequeño guardián.

\- Si, si- dice levantándose para correr hacia el baño- Es que realmente tuve un día muy cansado- trata de excusarse, mientras baja hacia la sala de su casa.

Muchas eran las dudas que pasaban por la mente de Sakura y más de alguna vez había roto en llanto sobre el pecho de Shaoran o molestado a Eriol con una llamada cuando sentía que las cosas la sobrepasaban. Pero la duda que rondaba su mente esa noche, por primera vez en años, no tenía nada que ver con la magia, sino con algo mucho más trivial, mucho más normal que todo con lo que había lidiado hasta la fecha y que curiosamente la estaba mortificando desde hacía días.

\- ¿A quién podría pedirle consejo?- se pregunta mientras seca los platos de la cena y unos minutos después ve a su padre retirarse a sus clases nocturnas. Es allí cuando ve la foto de su madre y por un momento desearía que ella estuviera allí, aunque rápidamente sacude su cabeza- No puedo- reflexiona mientras recuerda la advertencia de Eriol.

" _Cuando se tiene un nivel de magia tan grande, debes tener cuidado con aquello que deseas, en especial si eso incluye cosas como querer traer de vuelta a alguien que quieres mucho Sakura"_

 _-_ No puedo- repite- Debo tranquilizarme, es algo sumamente normal, por una vez debo dejar de lado todo este asunto de la magia y pensar como una adolescente lo haría.

Y es allí donde radicaba el problema, que no sabía cómo reaccionar acerca de cosas de adolescentes y recién se había dado cuenta hacia unos días con un tema en particular.

Flashback.

Sakura y Tomoyo se habían reunido junto a Chiharu, Rika y Naoko unos días atrás. Como cuando eran niñas habían ido de compras, luego al cine y finalmente habían terminado comiendo en un pequeño restaurante.

\- ¿Entonces?- había dicho Naoko mientras sus lentes se oscurecían como cuando escuchaba cuentos de terror- ¿Tu y Yamazaki… ayer?- dice viendo a Chiharu.

\- ¿Tu qué crees?- le dice con una risita, mientras recuerda que el chico la había invitado a pasar la tarde con él para celebrar su aniversario de 2 años de noviazgo.

\- Lo sabía- le dice la chica de lentes, mientras Sakura trata de procesar sobre que están hablando.

Tomoyo ve a su amiga con expresión divertida, mientras Rika se adelanta con otra pregunta.

\- ¿Y qué tal estuvo?- le dice con curiosidad- Es decir espero que no arruinara el momento contando alguna historia inventada acerca de cómo hace mucho tiempo los hombres tenían que pasar días afuera de la casa de una doncella, cortejándola para poder "llevarse su tesoro"

Una risa de parte de las chicas incluyendo Tomoyo inundo por un momento el pequeño cubículo, sin que nadie les prestara mayor atención. Fue entonces que la castaña entendió sobre que venía toda esa charla. Y es que el día anterior a su reunión mensual de amigos, Chiharu les había dicho que tenía algo importante que contarles y que debía ser una reunión solo de chicas.

\- Afortunadamente no- explica Chiharu- Hace un año que Yamazaki dejo esa costumbre, creo que se dio cuenta que no es apropiado para un alumno de preparatoria andar diciendo mentiras- suspira la muchacha- Pero bueno, no ha estado tan mal, en especial porque ya teníamos algo de… ya saben… conocimiento acerca del otro.

\- Eso es una buena ventaja- dice Naoko con cara pervertida- Que envidia, yo también quiero experimentar.

\- Creo que tienes muy poco tiempo con tu novio- le dice Tomoyo- Es mejor que esperes antes de experimentar.

\- ¿Y tú que tal Rika?- le pregunta Chiharu a la chica- Imagino que…

\- Todavía no- le responde de forma tranquila- Yoshiyuki desea que termine la preparatoria y luego pedirá mi mano de manera formal, ya saben al ser mayor cree que lo más correcto es esperar hasta estar casados y pues a mí me parece bien esperar un poco más.

\- Es bueno saber que te respeta- le dice Chiharu- Significa que se está tomando las cosas muy en serio contigo. Qué bueno tendrás todo un caballero por esposo- le dice codeándola.

\- Es verdad- le dice Rika- La mayoría de chicos hoy en día solo buscan diversión y nada de compromisos, creo que al menos nosotras tenemos suerte de tener buenos novios ¿Tu que dices Sakura?- pregunta mientras todas las miradas se clavan en la hechicera.

\- Si, si, Shaoran… es muy bueno conmigo- dice tratando de huir el tema.

¿Cuándo fue que las conversaciones con sus amigas pasaron a ese nivel? ¿Acaso ella realmente había estado tan alejada del mundo por todo este asunto de la magia? ¿Es así como el resto de adolescentes **normales** pasan su tiempo?

 _Genial-_ Piensa la ojiverde- _Una más en la lista de cosas de las que me debo preocupar._

\- ¿Y qué tal tu primera vez?- le pregunta Naoko a Sakura quien rápidamente se pone roja.

\- Yo… yo… - trata de articular mientras la vergüenza se apodera de ella- Yo no…

\- ¿Aun no?- le dice Chiharu mientras las otras chicas a excepción de Tomoyo la ven extrañada- No me mal interpretes- aclara la chica- Es solo, que ya sabes, Li y tú se conocen desde niños, regresó a Japón por ti Sakura y pues se la pasan juntos todo el tiempo- dice mientras las otras chicas asiente.

Sakura la ve sorprendida al darse cuenta de lo observadoras que eran sus amigas, obviamente al desconocer todos los eventos sobrenaturales que han ocurrido alrededor suyo, la respuesta más lógica para las chicas era que ellos tenían una especie de relación en secreto desde que eran niños. Eso por supuesto es lo que cualquiera pensaría, es lo que ella misma hubiera pensado, aunque ¿A quién quería engañar? Ella era demasiado despistada que seguramente no se habría dado cuenta.

Fin del flashback

\- Soy una tonta- dice lamentándose mientras recuerda la conversación.

Con tal de proteger sus verdaderos secretos había tenido que mentir a sus amigas y decirles que en efecto ya había tenido relaciones con Shaoran y afortunadamente Tomoyo les había dicho que ambos eran algo tímidos y no les gustaba hablar del tema. Las chicas entendieron y luego todo siguió como si nada, pero desde entonces ese tema había estado en su cabeza y entre mas atención ponía a las cosas más se daba cuenta que seguía siendo una niña demasiado ingenua.

Tantas cosas habían pasado ante sus ojos todo el tiempo y ella las descubría demasiado tarde. No se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Shaoran aun con las indirectas de Tomoyo, aun con la actitud de Eriol que se esforzó no solo para que pudiera cambiar las cartas sino por hacer que ambos fueran más unidos; no se dio cuenta de cosas tan obvias como que los sentimientos de Tomoyo hacia ella eran más que una simple amistad; no se dio cuenta antes de que su hermano y Yukito se gustaban el uno al otro y que ella solo estuvo perdiendo el tiempo tantos años; no se dio cuenta hasta que Tomoyo lo menciono, que la profesora Mizuki y Eriol eran pareja; tampoco se dio cuenta de la relación de Akiho con las Clear Card a pesar de que había varias cosas que saltaban a la vista. Y ahora, sin saberlo había llegado a ese punto de su vida en que tenía que convivir con el sexo y eso la llenaba de más dudas.

Chiharu se veía feliz y no era la única. Desde esa conversación había puesto más atención a pequeños detalles, varios compañeros de su sección, maestros que se gustaban entre si y se iban juntos después de clases. Incluso había notado las marcas en el cuello de su hermano durante su visita del fin de semana, las mismas que tiempo atrás él le había dicho que eran debido a una alergia.

\- Sakura- le dice de nuevo Kero mientras cambia a su verdadera forma- Me preocupas, has estado muy pensativa últimamente ¿Acaso hay algún peligro que estas sintiendo? Si es así no dudes en decírmelo y si es necesario iré yo mismo por Yue para investigar…

\- ¡¿Por qué todos mis problemas solo pueden relacionados a la magia?!- le grita molesta arrojándole una almohada al guardián, quien la ve sorprendido- Kero, lo siento- le dice recapacitando y se levanta de la cama para abrasarlo- Lo siento mucho.

\- ¿Qué tienes Sakura?- le dice correspondiendo el abrazo con sus patas- ¿Estas sensible por tu periodo o algo así?- le dice mientras la chica se sonroja recordando como desde hacía unos 3 años el pobre guardián había tenido que lidiar con "ese detalle"

\- No, no es eso.

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver con que el mocoso pasa lejos mucho tiempo? ¿Has discutido con él?- pregunta cauteloso Kerberos temiendo fallar de nuevo en su suposición.

\- Tiene algo que ver con él- le dice sentándose en el piso, mientras su amigo regresa a su forma de peluche- Pero no estoy molesta por algo que haya hecho Shaoran.

La chica suspira y analiza el avance de su relación primero recordando ese tímido primer beso en el templo durante un festival, luego otro justo antes de que Shaoran se fuera durante las vacaciones de verano a Hong Kong y luego piensa en todo lo ocurrido durante este último año, la propuesta formal del chico, que se tomara la molestia de hablar con su padre y su hermano, esas salidas con él tomados de la mano, sus besos ahora menos tímidos, las caricias delicadas pero mucho más intensas que el joven solía darle en la espalda, en su cintura, recorriendo suavemente sus piernas y todas las sensaciones que eso le provocaba.

Aun así el chico conservaba su timidez y jamás había intentado nada más, aun cuando para él esas caricias y juegos despertaban muchas más emociones. Ella lo amaba por eso y quizás era por ese amor que la chica estaba pensando tanto en la posibilidad de llegar más lejos.

\- ¿Kero?- le pegunta suavemente y el guardián la ve atentamente- ¿Alguna vez el mago Clow tuvo… ya sabes alguna relación con una mujer o algo?

\- Si, un par de ocasiones- le contesta tratando de recordar- No, ahora que lo pienso, Clow era un maldito mujeriego- dice molesto- hubo una época en la que se la pasaba bebiendo y llevaba una chica diferente cada mes, Yue se ponía muy molesto por eso, en especial porque siempre nos decía que no lo interrumpiéramos, se encerraba con ellas durante horas y luego actuaba como si nada con nosotros.

\- No, no tenía idea de que el mago Clow tuviera una faceta así- le dice la chica con una gota en la cabeza.

\- Claro, aunque después sentó cabeza y comenzó a dedicarse más a la magia, leía durante horas y preparaba pociones, creo que se preparaba para el momento de su partida y sobre todo se preparaba para el momento en que tu llegaras- le responde mientras la chica recuerda la vez que conoció al mago gracias a la carta Retorno y este rápidamente supo quién era ella y que venia del futuro.

\- Ya veo, así que aun con todas sus responsabilidades y todo el asunto de sus poderes, hubo un tiempo en que él pudo vivir como un hombre normal.

\- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?- le dice acariciándole la cabeza- No ser normal, no tener una vida como los demás chicos- agrega con culpa.

\- ¡No!- le dice temiendo que el pequeño se sienta culpable de que ella no es feliz- Si admito que tengo problemas en la preparatoria, pero… pero no me arrepiento de haberlos conocido, nunca quiero sepárame de ti, ni de Yue, mis problemas son… son cosas de adolescentes. Ya verás que lo solucionaré, _pase lo que pase todo estará bien-_ le dice sonriendo.

\- Sakura- le dice acomodándose en su regazo- Todos estamos muy felices de que estés con nosotros. Si quieres algún otro consejo, puedes hablar con Yue también.

 _¿Hablar con Yue?_

Definitivamente no podía hablar con Yue sobre eso, sería como confesarle a su hermano los pensamientos que tenía hacia su novio y él podría malinterpretar todo. Seguramente la metería a un colegio de monjas y junto con Yue encerrarían a Shaoran en algún calabozo. La simple idea hacia que se estremeciera.

\- No creo que Yue sea la mejor opción- aclara la chica- Este… creo que necesito alguna especie de consejo femenino.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Tomoyo?- le pregunta de inmediato.

\- Es que… Tomoyo es joven como yo y pues… -la verdad es que Tomoyo seguramente había leído sobre el tema o podría fácilmente tener acceso a información, eso sería útil para no tener que hacerlo en casa y ser descubierta por su padre o su hermano, pero decirle a Tomoyo tenía un precio muy caro, la sola idea de su mejor amiga queriendo grabar "ese momento" la llenaba de pánico y vergüenza, de hecho agradecía que el tema no hubiera vuelto a salir a la luz desde esa reunión con sus amigas- Necesito consejos de alguien mayor.

El guardián la ve con empatía pensando en lo difícil que había sido para la chica crecer sin una figura materna y coloca su mano en su mentón meditando sobre quien podría ayudarla en este caso. De pronto parece tener la solución.

\- ¿Qué tal la mujer del templo?- le dice feliz- Ella es mucho mayor que tú y además ha vivido con Hiragizawa todo este tiempo.

Al recordar ese detalle Sakura se sonroja nuevamente, su recién despierto sentido para estas cosas la lleva a la cuenta que seguramente la profesora y el mago hacen mucho más que leer y tomar té. Es decir viven juntos, con sus guardianes sí, pero acababa de escuchar de la boca de Kero de que eso nunca detuvo a Clow en sus conquistas. Pero Kero tenía razón, quizás le daría un poco de vergüenza, más bien, se moriría de vergüenza al preguntarle, pero la maestra Mizuki seguramente sabría cómo aconsejarla.

\- Es verdad, quizás ella pueda ayudarme- termina feliz buscando su teléfono- Claro, es muy tarde para hablarle ahora, pero me comunicare con ella. Muchas gracias Kero.

Unos días después Sakura se armaría de valor y llamaría a la pelirroja para pedirle consejos.

\- Sakura, que bueno que llamas- le dice feliz Kaho mientras que Eriol le da una mirada curiosa.

 _\- Si, hola profesora Mizuki_ \- le dice con timidez- _Este… ¿Eriol esta con usted?_

\- Si, estábamos en el jardín ¿Quieres saludarlo?

\- _¡NO!-_ le dice alarmada, lo cual hace que la pelirroja se asuste mientras la reencarnación de Clow la ve extrañado- _Es decir, luego saludare a Eriol, pero ahora quiero pedirle su ayuda_.

\- Adelante Sakura ¿Qué necesitas?

\- _Es algo complicado y digamos… personal_ \- le dice la joven roja como un tomate del otro lado de la línea.

\- Entiendo- le dice Kaho quien tal como Eriol había dicho, podía llegar a ser algo despistada también- ¿Quieres que vaya a Japón?

\- _No, no, no_ \- dice la chica aún más nerviosa- _Por teléfono está bien, es solo que, es solo que… es un consejo de mujer a mujer lo que necesito-_ la pelirroja casi suelta una risita pero capta más o menos de que podría tratar el asunto, así que se dirige al interior de la vivienda.

\- ¿Vas a algún lado?- pregunta Eriol al verla alejarse.

\- Cosas de chicas- le responde con una sonrisa mientras tapa el auricular del teléfono.

Eriol le sonríe y la ve marcharse mientras habla por teléfono, quizás perdiera su capacidad de ver el futuro, pero algo le decía que se iba a enterar del contenido de esa charla próximamente.


End file.
